Si
by Kari Kingyo
Summary: Si, hanyalah kata-kata imajinari, kata-kata yang entah apakah akan mewujudkan impianmu, atau malah menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan kecil, Read and Review please? FrancisxJeanne


**A/N: Saya kembali dari tempat yang menguras otak saya sampe ke dasar-dasarnya, yaitu Ujian Akhir Semester~ Maaf karena saya gak bias bikin fic baru langsung, pertama, modem macet, kedua, ada lomba soal web design, ketiga, saya jadi panitia BKS (Buku Kenangan Sekolah) –hei, ada yang tahu EO buat Yearbook? #plak- , yang jelas ngurangin waktu saya buat ngetik, bahkan doodling pun saya gak bias, ck.**

**Yah okelah, daripada banyakan misuh, silakan saja kalian baca~!**

**-OwO-**

"Monsieur Bennefoy, anda datang seperti biasa!" seorang bapak tua melonjak senang.

"Ahahah~ tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin datang terlambat bukan?"

"Tentu, tentu, sebuket bunga lili putih seperti biasa bukan?" Francis mengangguk setuju, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu tolong tunggu dulu, dan silakan duduk, aku akan merangkainya dulu," dan sekali lagi, Francis mengangguk, lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang ada di depan toko bunga yang ia datangi ini.

Francis hanya melihat kea rah jalanan, karena jika dia melihat ke belakang dari posisi ia duduk sekarang, yang bias ia lihat hanyalah bunga, bunga, dan bunga. Bunga daisy, mawar –dengan berbagai jenis warna yang beragam, meskipun mawar merah lebih mendominasi, padahal sekarang bukan hari Valentine-, tulip, krisan, carnation, poppy, lavender, cornflower, violet, dan cukup banyak bunga lagi sampai Francis tidak bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik, lagipula, dia cuma butuh sebuket bunga lili putih, itu saja.

Jalanan yang ada di depan toko ini tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada satu atau dua mobil yang lewat, terkadang vespa atau pun taksi-lah yang melewati jalan ini. Suara wind chime yang di pasang di toko ini mencoba memecah kesunyian dibantu oleh angin lembut yang membelai.

Suara angin ini, entah kenapa mengingatkan Francis pada seseorang, seseorang yang ia kenal, seseorang yang ia sayang, _seseorang yang ia cintai, dari dulu, sampai sekarang_.

"Tuan, ini buket bunga anda, sudah dihias dengan pita bendera perancis yang cantik!" bapak tua tadi menepuk punggung Francis, mengagetkannya.

"Ah, anda cepat sekali!" Francis terlihat agak bingung.

"Masa, saya mengerjakannya dalam 15 menit padahal, lebih lama 4 menit dari tahun kemarin." Bapak tua itu mengingat-ingat catatan waktunya.

Lagi-lagi Francis tertawa kecil, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Francis menyerahkan beberapa uang Euro, kemudian pergi, berlalu melewati jalanan yang ia lihat dari tadi dengan mobil miliknya.

**-OwO-**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Story © Me**

**Jeanne d' Arc belongs to God**

**Title:  
Si**

**Pair:  
Francis x Jeanne**

**Warnings:  
Typo, OOC, author yang ngebacit soal ulangannya, dan lain-lain…. **

**-OwO-**

Francis membanting setir nya mengikuti liku jalan yang ia lewati, dia melewati bukit-bukit hijau nan asri, yang sering dilewati olehnya saat mengikuti Tour de France.

Wangi pepohonan juga tercium olehnya, untuk beberapa kali, Francis juga melihat burung-burung beterbangan, mencari makanan –mungkin- untuk diri sendiri dan keluarganya.

"Tunggu aku Mon Cherie." Francis tersenyum, terlihat sangat bersemangat karena membayangkan 'seseorang' itu akan terus menunggunya, untuk selama-lamanya.

**-OwO-**

Francis mendaki rumput-rumput hijau yang tertiup angin kecil, dia tertawa dan berlari kecil dengan semangat ketika dia melihat tempat tujuannya, yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh, tak lupa berbagai rangkaian bunga ditaruh disekitarnya –kebanyakan buket-buket bunga lili putih-.

Francis menghirup nafas saat mencapainya, pipinya sedikit bersemu merah saat melihat 'apa' atau bias dibilang 'siapa' yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu," Francis menampakkan sebuah senyuman lembut saat mengucapkannya.

"Kubawakan bunga lili untukmu, kau suka bukan?" buket bunga lili yang sedari tadi ia pegang ditaruh di tanah dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin sekali menceritakan padamu apa saja yang terjadi di setahun ini,"

"kumulai ya?"

"Kau tahu, masakanku akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih baik dari biasanya loh,"

"Dan… Ah, sudah lama aku ingin membawa ini padamu, tapi aku lupa terus," Francis mengambil sebuah kepingan DVD –tentu saja asli- dari balik jaketnya lalu melambaikannya.

"isinya cukup bagus,- yah, meskipun tokoh utamanya tikus- dan hebat bukan, bahkan Alfred sudah mengakui, bahkan tikus di Perancis pun bisa memasak!"

"Kau tahu tidak kalau akhir-akhir ini aku jadi makin sering bertengkar dengan Arthur?" Francis mendengus saat mengucapkannya, "keh, seharusnya aku bisa menancapkan bendera Perancis di bokongnya!" Francis berdecak kesal.

"Yep, tentu saja Mon cherie, aku masih bersahabat dengan Antonio dan Gilbert," Francis kembali tersenyum, "tapi akhir-akhir ini Antonio masih murung karena Paul sudah mati, padahal dia membeli gurita –sialan; pencuri sahabat –itu dengan harga mahal!"

"dan Gilbert? Dia masih single seperti biasa kok, dan tetap sok awesome." Francis tertawa saat meniru kata 'awesome' yang sangat sering –setiap hari, sekitar 20 kali per jam kalau untuk lebih detilnya- diucapkan sahabat albino-nya itu.

"Dan Oh, kau tahu tidak, sekarang seluruh dunia sedang rebut dengan wikileaks!"

"kalau kau tidak tahu, itu adalah situs yang mebocorkan rahasia negara," Francis menarik nafas.

"Mungkin ini juga sebuah karma untuk Alfred, dia jadi lebih sombong akhir-akhir ini."

"Dan euh…. Aku tidak menang World Cup,"

"sepertinya aku sudah berubah terlalu lemah sekarang." Francis tertawa kembali, tapi sekarang, dengan penuh paksaan.

Buliran-buliran air mata mulai jatuh di kedua pipi Francis.

"Jeanne, ma Jeanne," Francis mencoba menahan tangisannya, namun ia tak bisa.

"Seandainya, seandainya aku bisa membagi ke-immortalan-ku denganmu, aku akan melakukannya,"

"seandainya kau bisa hidup terus bersamaku,"

"seandainya si alis tebal itu tidak membakarmu hidup-hidup,"

"seandainya, seandainya…. Aku tidak setuju menyerahkanmu pada Arthur,"

"kau akan terus hidup." Francis berhenti sejenak, mengakui salah satu 'dosa' yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Mungkin kau akan mati, ya, tentu, kau adalah manusia,"

"tapi paling tidak, kau tidak akan mati karena tuduhan menjadi seorang penyihir, Jeanne," Francis mengusap pusara berbentuk salib putih yang ada di hadapannya, bulir-buliran air mata makin banyak yang jatuh ke tanah.

**-OwO-**

Dan seandainya Francis, seandainya kau sedari tadi –kalau perlu dari dulu-, bisa melihat seorang gadis yang tertawa ketika kau bercerita, dan juga ikut menangis ketika kau menangis.

Gadis itu –Jeanne-sekarang pun sedang menangis, ya, menangis, sedih karena orang yang ia sayangi –dan juga ia cintai-, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, karena merasa telah membunuh dirinya. Jeanne tahu, itu bukan salah Francis, dia tidak bisa menolak, itulah negara, mereka hanya menjalankah perintah, itu saja.

Perintah untuk menyerahkan dirinya –Pahlawan Perancis yang berhasil merebut Orleans- pada Inggris.

Jeanne bingung harus berbuat apa, yang ia bisa lakukan sekarang hanya berdiri di samping Francis yang terus menangis sambil mengusap nisan berbentuk salib milik Jeanne.  
Seandainya Jeanne adalah manusia yang sepenuhnya, atau paling tidak bias berkomunikasi dengan Francis meskipun dalam bentuk roh –atau apa pun dia jadinya sekarang ini-, Jeanne akan memeluk Francis dan berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," atau "Ini semua bukan salahmu, kau tidak bersalah,".

Jeanne untuk sementara hanya bias mengelus pundak Francis, sekalipun itu tidak akan terasa baginya, paling tidak dia sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk Negara- bukan, orang yang ia sayangi ini.

Karena Jeanne mengerti, kata "Si" tidak akan mengubah apa-pun, "Si" hanyalah kata imajinari, "Si" adalah bayangan dari batas kemampuan kita yang ada, "Si" adalah impian kita, baik yang nantinya akan terwujud, atau malah tidak akan pernah terwujud, selama aa pun kau berkata "Si".

Dan Jeanne juga sadar, "Si" milik-nya dan juga milik Francis, adalah salah satu contoh "Si" yang tidak akan pernah terwujud, karena hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam hidup mereka. Hanya sekali, dan itu tidak lebih.

**-OwO-**

**Language note:**

**Si : Seandainya, If **

**-OwO-**

**OKEEEEEEEEEE~ inilah akibatnya kalau kau dapet nilai nilai 75 di 3 bidang studi yang berbeda di nilai rapot-mu~~~~~~**

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahah~ sumpah nih saya labil sekali, ohohohohohohoho~~~ #plak**

**Oke… saya pundung berat gara-gara nilai saya…. nilai saya tuntas sih, di atas rata-rata, tapi-tapi-tapi-tapi….. ;u; #curcol-otw**

**Y-yah, pokoknya saya berterima kasih sama White Shoes and the Couples Company, sama Edith Piaf atas lagu-lagunya yang enak di denger~! La Vie en Rose~ dan yeah, sama Oom Erik Satie! :D  
–entah kenapa saya lagi sakaw sama lagu-lagu bikinan orang Perancis ==;;- **

**Dan gak lupa, mbak-mbak sama mas-mas yang ngejual Klappertaart di H*****m**t **

**Terus… saya lagi suka Prussia-Belarus, hueheheheheh~ #digaplok #banyak-bacit **

**Uhm… mind to review this story that is created by this O Mon Dieu-so-labil-et-lebay auteur?**

**Ah, terimakasih sudah mau mebaca fic ini~**

**P.S: Merry Christmas and New Year to all of you who celebrated it! :D **

**-OwO- **


End file.
